Franklin Episode 3avi.201
Just keep this in mind. This is not just a story. This actually happened to me and I thought I'd share this. I live in a small town in Maine that is notorious for having a lot of yard sales. One of my friends from school was having a yard sale so I thought to stop in and see what he had for sale. When I arrived at the yard sale, I noticed an old treadmill and behind it, was a wooden crate of VHS tapes. Seeing how I still had my old VHS player from my childhood, I thought it take a look at what he had. The crate was full of children's TV shows like Dora, Little Bear, Blue's Clues, etc. as a child, I really enjoyed Franklin the Turtle. Living close to Canada (where the show is made), the show aired more frequently and on different channels. There were two Franklin tapes in the box. The first one looked like a normal VHS tape from season 1. The second one was a rough looking homemade VHS tape. It was labeled "Franklin episode 3avi.201". I thought it might just be the 2nd season or something. I asked my friend how much he wanted for it. He told me just to take them because they are not worth even a penny. The moment I bought it, I went home and put the first VHS in the VHS player. As I predicted, it was the first season. Nothing out of the ordinary. It was just the first few episodes. It was a little fuzzy, but it was just a normal VHS. The second one made me think twice. What if it is some sort of creepy episode? I thought to myself. I thought I was just over reacting so I just popped it in. The episode started out normal. The only thing that was different is that the theme song was sung in a higher key. The episode started off with Franklin and bear walking down the road talking about the game of tag they just played. Nothing to unusual. I never watched the episode but I didn't question anything. The only thing that was strange is that it was winter out and neither of them had their winter clothes on. Their conversation went on for three minutes until it panned off to a scene where they were in school. Everyone was there except for fox. The owl teacher came in with a smile on his face and said "Good news! Fox is going to be a big brother!" Everyone in the classroom were very excited. It was actually kind of creepy. They all screamed with joy and beaver even broke down with tears of joy. All of a sudden the screen went black for about five seconds. All of a sudden, a scene from some sort of gay porn video came up in which a man was performing oral sex on a dead body. I was very frightened by what I just saw. After that, it showed some gruesome picture of dead kids from the Holocaust. This went on for 50 seconds and I was almost in tears. The pictures panned over to something even more shocking than the porn and the pictures. It was a picture of foxes' mom's vagina with a realistic looking albino fox puppy with a human head coming out of it. I was so shocked, that I vomited all over my couch. The picture transitioned to Franklin staring into the camera behind a black background. He said in a man's voice, "How did you like that? Were you scared, shocked, upset? Then you will not like this." The scene transitioned to a video of an obese man with a pistol to his head. He pulled the trigger and killed himself. Then the episode ended with the credits and a Cannibal Corpse song playing. I was terrified by the episode! I immediately drove to my friends house and gave him hell. "Is this some sort of joke?!" I said to him? He had no clue what was going on so I showed him the episode. He himself was petrified. He had no clue where he had gotten the VHS. Then he remember that he had an uncle that worked as a producer for Franklin before being locked up in an asylum in Toronto. He thought it was probably him. We immediately told his mom and she said, "Where did you find that?! That was given to me by the producers to keep under safe lock!" She went on to tell yours that his mentally disturbed uncle had created the episode and was locked away in a mental hospital for it. We gave it back to his mom and she smashed it with a sledgehammer. It was destroyed so it could not be seen by human eyes again... Category:CreepyPasta Article Category:Lost Episodes Category:Creepypastas That DaveTheUseless Should Read